


Kasumi Sato

by WestershireSauce



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Future, Gen, Korrasami Baby, Korrasami Week 2020, Korrasami had a child don't ask how, bad babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestershireSauce/pseuds/WestershireSauce
Summary: Uncle Bolin tries his best to babysit the child of the Avatar.For Twitter's Korrasami Week 2020Day 6: Future
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato
Kudos: 15





	Kasumi Sato

Avatar Korra blinked slowly as the meeting entered its second hour. She had been invited to attend a meeting to discuss the potential expansion of the United Forces. At first she thought it might be fun. She was wrong.

The blue eyed woman forced herself to stay awake as another graph explaining budget allocation was passed around the table.

“As you can see, if we shift some of the funds from...” Some accounter or accountant, Korra could never keep all those titles straight, droned on, and on, and on…. 

Korra was startled awake by the sound of a door being slammed open. 

“Mamma!” A familiar voice called out and Korra snapped to attention. A small girl rushed into the room, followed by a green eyed man. 

“Hello everyone. Hi President! Hello, graph guy? Sorry, pardon me, carry on,” Bolin rushed towards the girl, who had stopped a few feet from Korra’s seat. 

“Bolin, you were supposed to keep her _out_ of the meeting,” Korra hissed. She could sense the awkward stares directed at them. 

“I tried, but she is quick and slippery, like an oiled Pabu,” He put his hands up in a defensive fashion. Korra shot him a look at the comparison, not sure she wanted to know any more details. 

“Anyway, you have to leave.” She looked down at the little girl. Her long, black hair had been pulled away from her tan face by braids when she left her with Uncle Bolin outside the building. Now her hair was wild and tangled, only part of a braid hanging on to its form. Her white dress had what looked like dirt and singe marks on it. Asami was not going to be happy. Kora hoped her wife would be busy when they got home so she could bathe their daughter. And probably burn the ruined clothes. “Hey, Sumi, I need you to go outside with Uncle Bolin, okay? I’ll be out soon.” She hoped the lie stuck. The girl pouted and her amber eyes grew wide as they gleamed with unshed tears. Korra shot her a stern look. Those catagator tears would not work on her. The girl huffed. 

“Okay, but first I want to show you what Uncle Bolin taught me!” She took a fighting stance and swung her foot out. She shot out an arc of fire that almost caught Korra unaware. She managed to extinguish the fire, her look of shock followed by a deep frown. 

“Bolin?!” The Avatar’s eyes glowed briefly. The man gaped before he picked up the little girl, who was frozen in shock, and ran out of the room. Korra took a deep, calming breath before she turned back to the rest of the meeting participants. 

The President smiled politely, “I see Kasumi remains as passionate about her firebending as ever.” She addressed the man that had been talking before the interruption, “Please, continue.”

Korra made sure to stay awake for the rest of the proposal.

~~~ 

Korra found Bolin and Kasumi in one of the side gardens outside the President’s conference room. Bolin had bent a mound of dirt into a small wall that Kasumi was punching fire onto. The small girl was concentrating, making sure her stance was correct before she fired another small stream of fire. She would hold the flame for a few seconds before stopping. She blew on her hands and shook them as if to cool them off. Korra wondered how long she had been blasting the pile of hard packed earth in front of her. 

Bolin turned towards her when her feet made noise against the gravel. He made to get up but she motioned for him to stay put. Kasumi heard her as well and she shot another blast of fire at the dirt, “Look, Mamma! I’m like Uncle Bolin.”

Korra looked at the man but he just smiled and nodded,

“Are you now? But Uncle Bolin earthbends. Are you trying to bend the earth with your flames?”

The small girl rolled her eyes. That was new. “No, I’m _lava_ bending.” 

Korra stifled a bark of laughter that threatened to escape. She put her hand up to her mouth, nodding like she was thinking. 

“Yes, I see that now. Silly me.” She glanced at Bolin who was also trying to hold back his laughter. She walked closer to the duo and bent the dirt into a flat, pristine part of the garden. Korra patted her daughter’s head, “Well, I know I always get hungry after practicing my bending. What about you, Bolin?” 

Bolin nodded and patted his belly, “Oh, I definitely get hungry after training,” He winked at the girl, “I bet you’re starving after all that work, Sumi.” 

The small girl nodded eagerly before taking off towards the street, “Noodles!” she called out and waved at Korra and Bolin to follow her. The last of her braids had come undone and her dress looked grey from dust and soot. Korra punched Bolin’s shoulder, “Asami is going to kill us when she sees her.” Bolin gasped, clutching his shoulder as he reprimanded the Avatar, “Ow! Not in front of the child, Korra.” He thought before he continued, “Can’t you just waterbend her clean?” Korra started to shake her head but stopped, “You know, that just might work.” Bolin smiled, “See? Who says we can’t look after her?” They looked towards the street. Kasumi was nowhere to be seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> I could not resist writing about a Korrasami baby. The married life the ladies deserve. Boring meetings and a troublesome kid to come home to. <3


End file.
